Incomprehensible
by addictivetendency
Summary: Shinpachi doesn't how to make the child understand the situation. Sequel to Televisions and Radios. Reviews are much appreciated!


**Sequel to Televisions and Radios**

The learning capacity of children was a very tricky subject that Shinpachi just couldn't quite make out. Since children were impressionable and basically didn't know much, it was easy to think of their brain as some sort of clean slate that had the potential of acquiring new knowledge.

But, any implication of a "clean slate" also meant not having any prior knowledge. So this is where the problem would lie: how would children be able to process this new information? Shinpachi honestly didn't know.

Teaching Souichiro had never been a problem for him, though. One good thing about having your father considered as a "genius" was the possibility of inheriting said intelligence. The kid rarely had a problem on picking up new lessons that Shinpachi would teach, whether it would be in writing, reading, vocabulary, or just plain moral values. Souichiro was simply a _natural_ at learning.

And, so, it was natural for Souichiro to become curious about his surroundings. As much as Shinpachi appreciated the kid's desire to learn, he was afraid of the questions the kid would have that he couldn't answer.

"Where's the Red Light District?" Souichiro once asked. "Why does Gin-chan talk about it so much?"

It took all of Shinpachi's will power not to beat up Gin for being so reckless in front of a child. Souichiro's mother had been exposed to such profanities and misconceptions while growing up that Shinpachi knew he just had to save the child from the same experience.

And then there were questions he had the Shinpachi didn't _know_ how to answer.

"Why am I living with Gin-chan and not Papi?"

"Your Mami wants you to take care of Gin-chan!" He would always excuse. "You know how that lazy bum is."

Souichiro would believe it, right?

He felt bad about it, really, he just didn't want to be the one to explain it to him.

See, although Souichiro inherited his father's intelligence, he also inherited his mother's naivety. In the rare occasions that the child would not understand something, he had a habit of mistaking it for another thing, just like his mother.

And Shinpachi was sure Souichiro would not understand the reason why.

He would not understand why he rarely sees his parents together.

He would not understand why his father just visits.

And he does not understand the police lines and the many policemen around the area. He only understands that he sees his father being reprimanded by the familiar cigarette-smoking man about not attacking the Amanto.

And, just like Souichiro, the father does not listen to what he is told and simply charges onto the area where a large, lion-like Amanto is exchanging blows with a cloaked woman.

"Damn it, Sougo!" Hijikata Toshiro shouts. "Don't make this situation into your playground!"

But it was too late. Okita Sougo already brought down his sword to cut the Amanto. But, the woman was quicker. She kicked the alien away from his sword, not enough to kill it, but enough to send it flying to the other side.

"You shouldn't be meddling with government work, China" the captain jokes to the woman and clicks his tongue.

The woman doesn't respond and just gives him a glare before kicking him as well, sending him flying back to where he was being reprimanded a while ago.

"Kagura!" Shinpachi desperately calls. "Souichiro-kun!"

Fear must have sunk into them, Shinpachi thought. Both of their eyes widened in realization and darted to Souichiro, who was now running towards the Amanto. Without any delay, Okita and Kagura raced towards the child. Shinpachi followed suit.

 _Souichiro-kun!_

Something blinded Shinpachi— the sunlight bounced off a blade that had been thrown. As soon as his eyes adjusted, Kagura was now in front of the Amanto, her right foot situated where the alien's right leg would have been. It had been kicked off of his body.

"Don't insult us." He heard Okita say. "Our son isn't an idiot."

Shinpachi didn't see how fast, but Okita was now standing beside Kagura. His sword had sliced off the throwing arm the Amanto had used.

A battle cry was heard from Souichiro before he kicked the Amanto with such a force that sent it flying into the nearby building.

 **END**

 **comments/suggestions are much appreciated :)**

 **THANK YOU TSUKIO MOON FOR POINTING THE HTML CODE THING OUT LOL 3**


End file.
